


Maze of Mirrors

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He likes her; nothing more.





	Maze of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



He likes her for her mind, for her curiosity, for her fearlessness; for how she can be both sophisticated and bold. Even for her wilfulness, however annoying that can be – but it also shows she does not give up easily. He finds her face and body pleasing to look at – appearance does not matter, but who would not prefer fine material over coarse, plain fabric? She is smart and entertaining and talented and confident – and pretty – beautiful – and duty is always more enjoyable when mixed with pleasure.

He likes her; nothing more. He cares because that is how it is supposed to be with a high-quality weapon or an expensive tool – you are careful, use it cautiously and appreciate what it can do.

Eydis can make him laugh. It is not important, it simply makes things easier – more difficult. An irrelevant detail.

She is not afraid to tease and to make demands; she is bright and fully aware of her lustre. She makes grand plans but never ones she would not be able to set in motion, she does not shy away from making use of her talent. She is a noble and thus already accustomed to giving people orders and having them obey – imperious, but with the mischievousness of a carefree girl.

She is what Woedica might have been, had she not become a queen at a young age. Not very similar – and nothing in her appearance is, save maybe for the proud way she carries herself – but not so different that he could not find some familiar traits to focus on.

This is what he loves in her – that distant, pale reflection of his Queen. This is what he is allowed to love and admire and cherish. He loves her for everything that reminds him of Woedica.

Not for everything that makes the two of them different. Not for that, certainly.


End file.
